El chico nuevo
by Dayerina
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega de mala gana a South Park, transferido por la fuerza y odiando el lugar y todos sus habitantes juntos. ¿Que pasara en el transcurso del tiempo en que este en aquel rinconcito de Colorado? Adsadsad el personaje inventado soy yo 8D pero no seré pareja de nadie, este fic es como para que me conozcan un poco mas, asi que espero no me odien xD


_**El chico nuevo**_

_Bueno, hey bitches**~ OWO**_

_Andaba pensando en estupideces y esto apareció. Daré una breve explicación del personaje nuevo (Hey, yo nunca he incluido algún personaje inventado por mi, madafaca! :D)_

_El soy yo, solo que en versión masculina. Eso es todo OWO asi que la personalidad de el, ES MIA! XD ok? Asi que me adelanto y les digo_

_Si, asi soy OWO disfruten esto! (Aunque creo que a nadie le gustara esto ¬¬ YA QUE! 8D)_

**_. . ._**

Miraba la ventana del auto de su madre con total aburrimiento, el aire chocando con su rostro lo refrescaba bastante, en sus ojos azules reflejadas las montañas marcaba la llegada hacia aquel lugar. Lugar que odiaba ya que seria donde de ahora en adelante. Si, lo odiaba a el y a todos sus maricas habitantes.

Mira a su gato acostado en su regazo, bueno, almenos pudo traerse a su gato. Asi podría entretenerse con el cuando llegara de la estupida escuela. Lo comienza a acariciar con total suavidad y el gato comienza a ronronear suavemente. Sonríe y mira denuevo por la ventana. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y no podia conciliar el sueño, por más que sus ojos quisieran serrarse, no podia dormir. Estaba demasiado molesto como para "dormir", pensaba en sus amigos, como su madre se atrevió a obligarlo a dejarlos, no era justo, pero tenia que, ya que ni siquiera tenia 15 años.

Pff que fastidio.

Recordó a Renata, Mariana, Erik, Miriam, Ana y a Andrés…

Andrés, su hermano, ya no seria lo mismo sin ese bastardo con el que le hacia bromas pesadas a Renata y a Esteban. Carajo, con el trabajo que le costaba hacer amigos y con suerte habia conseguido a esos marvados. Que desgracia, se habia quedado completamente solo.

Y solo le faltaba UNO, UN PUTO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA, EL ÚLTIMO. Holly shit.

No iba a poder soportar esto…

-Terry, ya despabílate, que estamos apunto de llegar- su madre le dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojeras eran un poco notorias, ella siempre se veia hermosa.

-No he dormido nada mother**~-** le contesto el castaño mirando a su madre por el retrovisor

-Pues ese ya no es mi problema, pero de todos modos comete esto- ella aun manejando le entrego 2 conchitas y leche en un cilindro.

-Oka ma!**_~-_** dijo el ahora con entusiasmo, su madre si que sabia ponerlo de buen humor.

-Y cuando acabes de comer, te duermes un rato- aunque disimulara despreocupación, si le importaba su hijo. Terry asintió comiendo.

. . .

-Terry despierta, ya es hora- su ma' le sonreía de manera tranquila. El ojiazul se froto un ojo y después analizo donde estaban.

Frente a una escuela, shit…

-Ma' no puedo faltar hoy?- le pidió Terry con ojos de cordero

-No quiero que empieces mal el año Terry, si ya fueras mas avanzado tal vez si te dejaría- dijo su madre posando sus manos sobre su cadera. Terry entendió que tenía razon. Asi que tomo su mochila de Bob Esponja y salio del auto.

-Y que? El papeleo?- dijo el castaño caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela

-Si- dijo su madre, y ambos sabían lo que venia

-"¿Ordenaste papeleo Wazowski?"- los dos comenzaron a reír ya que habían pensado en lo mismo. Su madre era genial.

Al estar dentro de la escuela vieron a muchos chicos por los pasillos, Terry recobro el mal humor que siempre tenia y comenzó a odiar a uno y cada uno de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de el. Miro a su ma' y la abrazo del brazo, ella al mirarlo le sonrió y le abrazo por los hombros, el ahora la abrazo por la cintura para estar mas cómodo. Wiii ahora se sentía seguro. Varios de los niños que pasaban cerca de ambos los miraban de manera rara ¿Qué, acaso nunca habían visto a un chico abrazando a su madre? Carajo, todo ahí era tan pinché raro.

-Ma' recuérdame por que estamos aquí-

-Por que me ofrecieron un mejor empleo en este lugar-

-Mmm…-

Se escucho a la campana sonar, ja, el estaría con su ma' y los otros se irían a sus putas clases, owww pendejos!.

Su madre lo soltó y toco la puerta de la dirección. Un "pase" sonó al otro lado y ambos entraron. Aunque Terry seguía pegado como chicle a su madre.

-Buenos días señora ¿Usted debe ser la madre del chico nuevo?- la directora le dijo a su ma', Terry no se soltó, al contrario la abrazo aun mas

-Buenos días, ehh si, soy su madre- respondió su madre con una amable sonrisa, se acerco al oído del castaño

-Terrence suéltame!- dijo con su sonrisa divertida, Terry obedeció con el mismo gesto. Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio de la directora

-Y bueno, el es el nuevo- dijo la directora refiriéndose a Terry. Su madre asintió con la cabeza

La directora hizo pararse de su asiento a Terry y lo analizo de arriba abajo:

Pelo castaño, largo asta los hombros, con flequillo, de ojos azules y de piel blanca, su vestimenta no era mala. Traía un saco color café claro, una bufanda color hueso buen puesta, unos jeans azul cielo y unas botas vaqueras que le llegaban un poquito debajo de la rodilla. Y aparte su colonia no mareaba, si no olía muy bien. Si, parecía un chico agradable y tranquilo. Le daba la rara impresión de que no le causaría problemas.

-Mmm pareces un chico tranquilo, Terrence- "Terrence", como odiaba que le dijeran asi, sonaba "elegante", y el no lo era, coño.

-Llámeme Terry, por favor- respondió con una sonrisa falsa, la hipocresía siempre lo acompañaría, de eso estaba seguro.

-Bueno Terry, pareces un buen chico- dijo con franqueza la directora –yo me encargo de los papeleos de tu inscripción junto con tu madre, asi que puedes retirarte-

No, todo menos alejarla de su ma'. No, no y NO!

-No, mejor prefiero acompañarla y ayudarla, además puede que necesite de mi ayuda para algunas cosas- trato de evitar su retirada

-Si, Terry tiene razon, la verdad yo ya no tengo una muy buena memoria y puede que mi hijo me ayude- su ma' también lo habia apoyado, y eso lo tranquilizaba. La directora sin más opción tubo que aceptar que el chico se quedara.

Terry bailo por dentro tarareando "En tu cara, PERRA!"

. . .

Después de arreglar el papeleo, ambos salieron de la dirección, su madre con un fólder y Terry con su mochila.

-No ma'llévame contigo**~- **a pesar de sus 14 años, el castaño jamás dejaría de ser el maldito infantil que es.

-No empieces Terry- su madre le sonrió –y para que veas que buena madre soy, te acompañare asta tu salón-

-Uy si, eres la mejor ma' del mundo solo por acompañarme a mi salón ¬¬- dijo el castaño con obvio sarcasmo

-Lo se – su madre sonrió con cierto orgullo –Ahora vamos-

-Noooo maaaa**_~'_** maaaa_**~'**_ maaaa**_~'_ – **su hijo la tomo del brazo, y su ma' lo arrastraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Aquí es-

-NOOOO bu ma'- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, su madre lo miro

-JUM- dijo "indignado", su madre comenzó a reír, su hijo nunca cambiaria.

-Entra, vamos, será rápido- lo animo su madre

-No voy hacer ningún amigo- dijo ahora el castaño de manera nostálgica

-Pero es como si entraras a la prepa- le dijo su madre sobándole su espalda

-No, no lo es, ya que no he terminado la secundaria con mis amigo- dijo triste, soltó un suspiro

-Vamos, yo se que conseguirás amigos, tu siempre eres muy amiguero!- dijo su madre sonriendole y tratando de darle ánimos, Terry suspiro denuevo

-Esta vez será diferente- dijo con seriedad –me voy- se despidió de su madre antes de comenzar a discutir por una estupidez, su madre también se despidió. El castaño se detuvo frente a la puerta, soltó otro suspiro y la toco con seguridad, después cambio su rostro por uno totalmente serio. El profesor le abrió.

-Buenos días, soy nuevo y estaba en la dirección- dijo de manera seria, fría y cortante. Ese maestro le habia caído mal con solo mirarlo

-Y si quiere evidencias aquí esta mi madre para comprobarlo- Terry señalo a su madre, esta solo dijo "Buenos días" y el profesor lo dejo entrar. El castaño se despidió difícilmente de su madre y después entro al salón.

Terry estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando noto que todos los lugares estaban llenos. Molestia, una molestia total. El maestro decidió presentarlo

-Bien, preséntate-

O bueno, dejarlo presentarse. Terry suspiro y miro al techo un momento, después miro a todos los chicos sentados frente suyo. Los odiaba a todos, incluyendo al profesor.

-Mi nombre es Terrence, pero no me llamen asi, prefiero Terry. Me gusta jugar a la consola y estar en el ordenador por más de 5 horas.- Listo, suficiente como para que dejara de hacer el ridículo frente a todos esos imbeciles que lo miraban.

-Bien, siéntate junto a Butters- el profesor señalo a un chico rubio, chaparro y parecía inocente. Genial, un inocentón.

Terry se sentó a su lado, su expresión seria y aburrida no cambio en lo mas mínimo. El rubio lo miro por un momento pero después miro al profesor. La clase era de Ingles, aburrida, totalmente aburrida. El podría responder la mayoría de las preguntas, pero le daba tanta pereza levantar la mano… No, mejor no demostraba su sabiduría hacia el idioma extranjero, luego la bolita de niños estaría presente y… No, definitivamente no.

La campana sonó, marcando el cambio de clases. Suspiro y miro por la ventana, suerte que lo sentaron del lado de la ventana, si no, se estaría muriendo del aburrimiento.

-Hola- escucho una voz, y dedujo que era con el niño que estaba sentado, pff no quería hacer amigos. Quería esta solo. En sus pensamientos. Odiaba a todos, A TODOS, pero no podia ser un hijo de puta con aquel chico. Y la razon era que, el rubio se veia sumamente amable, por el amor de dios, ya estaba empezando de noble, vale shit, como odiaba ser tan amigable con la gente.

-Hola- no le respondió de mala manera, pero tampoco animada, simplemente normal. Recordando el tono de voz de su madre. La extrañaba, y aunque solo vivieran ellos dos y Rony, su gato. El se sentía muy feliz con ella. Y quería estar con ella en estos momentos. Maldita sea, odiaba a esa puta escuela.

-Me llamo Butters- dijo el rubio sonriendole. Terry lo miro, se veia demasiado buena persona como para tratarlo mal. Bueno, tener un amigo no le aria mal. Asi que apto por sonreírle también

-Me doy cuenta- dijo, ya que el profesor le habia dicho el nombre del chico a la hora de sentarse. Butters rió levemente.

-Yo soy Terry-

-Lo noto- dijo Butters sonriendole. Ambos chicos rieron un poco. Después el maestro llego y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasaron las clases de manera sumamente aburrida. Aunque con Butters era mas entretenido, ya que el castaño de vez en cuando le contaba una que otra cosa estupida al rubio, provocando una risa del mas inocente.

Cuando el receso llego, Terry comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

-Bonita tu mochila- dijo divertido Butters, mirando la mencionada. Terry lo miro y sonrió con orgullo

-Lo se- se colgó la mochila y salieron del salón.

-Por que te traes la mochila?- pregunto Butters un poco confundido

-Por que no confió en nadie…-

-…-

-… A excepción de ti- dijo sonriendo, Butters rió

-Y bien? Que comeremos?- dijo el castaño

-No lo se, la verdad la comida de la señora no esta tan buena- dijo con pena –Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de que la comida sea una porquería- sonrió sacando otra risa de Butters.

-Me caes bien Terry- le sonrió el rubio al castaño

-Tu también Butters- le devolvió el gesto. Se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa por un momento, hasta que alguien se puso en medio de ambos

-Butters! Donde estabas! Te andamos esperando- un rubio de chamarra naranja le hablo de una manera extraña al pequeño. Terry se hizo a un lado y miro mal al rubio mayor. Lo habia empujado

-Kenny, creo que debes disculparte- dijo un poco molesto Butters

-Y por que?-

-Por que me empujaste, imbecil- Terry lo miro con el seño fruncido y Kenny también lo miro, pero algo extrañado

-Tu quien eres?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Se llama Terry y es nuevo aquí, tal vez no lo sabias ya que estabas tomando una de tus muchas siestas- dijo Butters parándose alado de Terry

-Ah me cambias por el?- pregunto indignado el de la chamarra naranja, Butters paso una mano por su rostro, hastiado "Eso es taaaan mamon" penso Terry mirando con indiferencia al rubio de la chamarra naranja.

-No Kenny, solo que debo de enseñarle la escuela- dijo Butters y sin decir otra palabra tomo a Terry del brazo y ambos se fueron, mientras Kenny se les quedaba viendo.

-Perdónalo, el puede ser muy agresivo y tosco pero…-

-Me cae mal- Terry se le adelanto, dijo lo que pensaba, su sinceridad también siempre lo acompañaría. Y tal vez siempre le causaría problemas. Butters lo miro algo sorprendido por su sinceridad.

-Bueno, pero te aseguro que el es…-

-Lo siento Butters, pero si alguien empieza por el lado equivocado, ya no sale de ahí- dijo Terry mirando el piso, dio un suspiro, pensando en lo que habia dicho, si, era cierto. Y a veces el no podia comprender esa actitud suya, tal vez por eso le era muy difícil hacer amigos. Miro a Butters, este tenía un rostro un poco preocupado, asi que le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, si quieres puedes irte con el, yo estare bien- dijo posando una mano en el hombro del rubio, este la quito de manera lenta.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió –yo te iba a enseñar la escuela ¿No? Pues eso are- dijo ahora con entusiasmo

-Pero, ¿No te afecta? ¿El que tu amigo me caiga… Mal?- dijo Terry alzando una ceja, Butters negó con la cabeza

-No, claro que no. Me afectaría si lo odiaras de alguna manera tan fuerte como para querer pelear con el- dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Butters alzo una ceja –De que te ríes?-

-Jaja es que yo nunca EN LA VIDA me he peleado con alguien- Terry se tomaba el estomago, conteniendo las lagrimas. Era la primera risa que tenia en esa escuela, valla. Un nuevo record.

Pero dejo de reír cuando varias chicas se les acercaron. El cambio su rostro a uno de desagrado.

-Hola- saludo una pelinegra de boina rosa "Pff putas" penso Terry rodando los ojos por dentro (?) pero apto por sonreírle con hipocresía. Hipocresía, hipocresía everywhere!

-Hola- su tono no era con el mismo que con el que habia saludado a Butters. No, no, no. Ahora se notaba que estaba actuando, y a Terry le valía cheto si se daban cuenta o no. Para el mejor.

-Me llamo Wendy- dijo la pelinegra con tono algo "incitador"? Terry ahora rodó los ojos, no la iba a soportar ni un minuto más.

-Y yo me llamo "Me voy de aquí"- y se fue, sin mas ni menos, dejando a la pelinegra atrás, Butters solo lo siguió, muy sorprendido. Y la pelinegra se quedo con cara de "WTF?!" ja, era genial su rostro de estupida.

-Wow! Mandaste al carajo a Wendy- dijo Butters sonriendo divertido. Terry lo miro algo apenado, y es que la razon no solo era por que "Odiaba a las putas" no, si no algo que le gustaba ocultar, pero Butters era… Bueno, le habia tomado confianza.

-Butters ¿Te puedo contar algo y tu no se lo dices a nadie?- sintiéndose estupido por preguntar tal idiotez, miro a Butters. Este también lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es que aparte de que no me caen bien ese tipo de personas, bueno yo- paso saliva, un poco nervioso –yo soy un poco misógino- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos, este lo miro confundido

-Que es eso?- pregunto, Terry paso una mano por su rostro, es que NO MAM**!

-Misógino es la persona que odia a las mujeres- aclaro el castaño, el rubio soltó un jadeo, sorprendido.

-Y tu las odias?- dijo tras una leve pausa

-Si, u-un poco- tartamudeo ¿Hace cuanto no tartamudeaba? Vale verga.

-Eso significa que tu…- comenzó el rubio

-…

-Que tu…-

-…

-Eres…-

-…

-Gay-

-NO! SOY HETEROSEXUAL BASTARDO!- gay? Por el amor de Jesucristo, en que habia caído

-Pues es que si eres misógino, yo pensé que odiabas a morir a las mujeres- dijo Butters como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Soy misógino, PERO NO LLEGANDO A LOS EXTREMOS! Tengo amigas y amigos por igual!- dijo Terry algo alterado -HASTA TENGO NOVIA!- agrego

-Pero, entonces no eres misógino- dijo el rubio analizando

-Si lo soy, un poco te dije- el castaño ya estaba mas tranquilo

. . .

Butters le enseño la escuela entera a Terry, bueno, ahora la odiaba menos gracias a Butters

-Y bien? Cuéntame de quien haya que cuidarse- dijo el ojiazul tomando de un jugo, Butters estaba sentado frente a el. Estaban en el comedor y miraban a todos los niños pasar por el lugar. Tenia que conocer a la gente del lugar, tenia que saber con quien si y con quien no podia hablar, y aunque dudaba mucho el tener mas de 3 amigos, tenia que saber bien de quien cuidarse para no hablarle y no tener problemas en el futuro. Pff que trabajo.

-Bien. Conozco 2 teams, a uno estoy muy apegado- comenzó el rubio

-Y ese es…?-

-El team Stan- señalo el team de manera discreta, Terry los miro y frunció el ceño al notar que en ese team estaba el rubio que le habia desagradado.

-Primero esta Stan, el es el jefe. Suele ser tranquilo, serio, desdichado, emo y a veces aburrido. La verdad es que la chica que se te insinuó era su novia- Terry miro a Butters sorprendido y este asintió con la cabeza –suelen terminar y volver cuando a Wendy se le da la regalada gana. Es el pelinegro de la chamarra café, el que se esta agarrando el puente de la nariz, se podría decir que es el "normal" del grupo- término mirando al ojiazul que tenia enfrente

-Vaya, y quien es el pelirrojo mamón que se esta peleando con el gordito?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Butters rió un poco ante el apodo que le habia puesto al pelirrojo.

-Su nombre es Kyle, normalmente es amable, amigable, y muy listo, es el mejor amigo de Stan- frunció levemente el ceño –pero cuando Cartman le dice algún insulto referente a su raza judía, el se enoja mucho-

-Haber, haber, haber… El es judio?- Terry lo señalo de manera discreta y Butters asintió –Pfff…-

-Que?-

-Soy un poco racista referente a esa religión- dijo de manera sincera el castaño

-Enserio?- se sorprendió demasiado Butters ante la declaración

-Si, no se. Se me hace una religión como que muy "santa", pero bueno, la respeto. Aunque a veces me burlo de esa religión jeje- se rio de manera nerviosa ante lo que habia dicho. Butters sonrió

-Bueno, si Cartman te escucha decir la palabra "racista" hacia los judíos, ja creo que le caerías muy bien- dijo Butters mirando a Cartman

-Enserio? Por cierto ¿Quién es Cartman?- pregunto Terry mirando la mesa del team

-Ah, es el castaño que se esta peleando con Kyle, es racista con los judíos si se puede notar, le gusta vestirse de Hitler y quisiera ser como el de grande, de chico estaba gordito, pero ahora esta llenito, es muy grosero tanto con las mujeres, como con los hombres, ancianos, su madre y shalala, pero la verdad es que es muy solitario, juega con sus muñecos de peluche al té y si lo conoces a fondo, es muy… bueno- dijo Butters buscando las palabras indicadas para poder describirlo

-Wow, entonces me agrada-

-Por que?-

-Ja, molesta al judio y eso me causa gracia, además de que el pelirrojo se me hace algo… Mamón- (Disculpas anticipadas :3) – y aparte jaja al té? Lindo jaja y bueno, te creo, se ve luego luego que en el fondo es bueno- dijo Terry sonriendo

-Tienes razon, yo soy su amigo mas cercano y la verdad es que me agrada mucho, cuando estamos en publico es muy agresivo conmigo, pero cuando estamos solos… es amable-

-Gay, pero da igual, me alegro que almenos sea bueno contigo ¡Debes sentirte especial! Ya que eres al unico que trata asi- animo el castaño

-Gracias- Butters sonrio - y bueno, por ultimo esta…- se removió un poco incomodo

-No te preocupes, tengo que saber mas razones para odiarlo- Terry le sonrió a Butters, ambos sabían que estaba bromeando

-Bueno, es un pervertido nivel 10, es bisexual, ve mucha pornografía, coquetea con sus amigos…-

-Incluyéndote?-

-Si, tiene dos hermanos, el es el de en medio. Tiene una economía muy baja, su padre es alcohólico y su madre no sabe como lidiar con el. Vive en una casa horrenda y bueno. De todos modos, digas lo que digas, Kenny es un buen chico.-

-Ja, Butters, el defenderlo te hace mas marica ¿Sabes?- dijo divertido –pero tranquilo que jaja yo respeto tu opinión referente a el- lo señalo de manera discreta –si a ti te cae bien, por mi no hay problema- le sonrió

-Gracias—

-Y bueno, tal vez si hablo con el en alguna ocasión me caiga bien, total yo soy igual de pervertido-

-TERRY!-

-Que? Yo solo decia -3-

-Bueno, ese es un team, el otro es de Craig Tucker- arrugo un poco la nariz, algo ¿Disgustado?

-Craig es el jefe de ese Team y es el pelinegro del chullo azul con el ponpon amarillo. Es aburrido, sencillo, tranquilo, serio y odia al team de Stan-

-Why?-

-Por que el dice que son unos locos o algo relacionado con ese tipo de cosas, ya que el team de Stan ha echo cosas mas emocionantes que el team de Craig, en el mismo esta Token Black, el… se podría decir que es el mas realista del grupo, ya que es el que le ve el lado bueno a las cosas, es listo, maduro y demas, me agrada y es afro-americano- termino con una leve sonrisa, Terry casi se ahoga con su jugo

-O-ósea que es negro?-

-SHHHH No lo digas en voz alta, que a el le molesta cualquier cosa racista-

-Oka, bueno, puede que me caiga bien, aunque no tolero a las personas maduras. Lo dejare pasar, y ese tal Craig me cae… ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Ags mucha presión, también lo dejare pasar-

-Ja, ahorita que dijiste "Mucha presión" me recordaste a Tweek, el es el rubio despeinado. Es una persona única, ya que tiene una extraña adicción por el café, ja ami me da gracia, ya que no se puede abotonar bien su camisa. Es chistoso y ami me agrada, se peleo con Craig cuando iban en la primaria-

-Que hueva ¿Se conocen desde esa época?- dijo Terry algo sorprendido

-Si, todos nos conocemos casi desde el jardín de niños- Butters parecía tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal

-Valla, je y yo con trabajos me quede con un amigo mió en la secundaria- el castaño rió un poco -Y ahorita esos 2 se llevan bien?-

-Sip, por algo Tweek esta en ese team- Butters sonrió

-Mmm pues el si me agrada, ja me cae bien la gente enferma y loca- dijo Terry mirándolos y dando otro sorbo de su jugo

-Tienes gustos extraños- dijo Butters divertido –Y bueno, el último es Clyde Denovan, es el castaño. Es algo tonto pero divertido, se lleva muy bien con Token. Pero es muy llorón-

-Pfff odio a la gente asi…- dijo Terry mirando a Clyde, después miro a Butters

-…

-…

-…

-O bueno, me da pena- dijo esto ultimo con una leve sonrisa, Butters también sonrió

La campana sonó y ambos se fueron a su salón, las demas clases fueron igual de aburridas. Después la escuela acabo por fin y Butters y Terry se despidieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

. . .

-Ya llegue- anuncio el castaño entrando a su nueva casa, Rony pronto lo recibió

-Solo me quieres por que sé donde están las Wishcas verdad?- el castaño cargo a su gato, este maulló y se dejo cargar. Arrojo su mochila de Bob al sillón y se fue a la habitación de su madre, soltando antes a Rony, por supuesto (no, no le dio comida, le dio flojera, como es de costumbre :P) y se acostó en la cama, prendió el televisor, por fortuna estaba su programa favorito; Bob Esponja. Asi que apto por ver la televisión

Gracias al cielo los muebles ya estaban colocados y no tenía que hacer algo. Suspiro.

Aunque seguía extrañando a sus amigos y a su antigua secundaria, no estaba tan mal después de todo aquel lugar llamado South Park.

_*/*/*/*/*_

_Ok, esta narrado desde mi punto de vista LOL 8D YO SOY TERRY! YEAH BABY! xD las dudas que tengan las responderé por MP (si es que llego a tener reviews T-T)_

_Este fic será como para que me conozcan mas, pero para entretenerlos, lo podré con South Park :3 Asi que este fic será de no mas de 5 capítulos, pero bueno, si quieren saber mas de mi, dejen review XD y pus, espero los entretenga adsadsad :P (No se, se me dio por ser amigo de Butters XD la neta no tenia pensado en sentarme con el 8D LOL y tambien no tenia pensado en odiar a Kenny 8O)_

_Arrivederci**~ OWO**_

_**Ps: Jaja Que les dieron a sus ma's? xD Yo una sponch con una carita feliz echa por mermelada 8D y un abasho x3**_


End file.
